1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data display server that performs a display of prescribed data by taking advantage of an inter-data relevancy, and also a data display method and a program thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In nowadays, an information providing system available over an Internet has provided a service of a content base filtering etc. that associates similar content with each other depending on a substance of content to recommend, for a user, contents included in the associated similar content and not purchased by the user yet.
The above service requires detailed information about the content itself, and besides, a high-degree knowledge processing system capable of inferring an inter-category relevancy is separately required for a recommendation given across categories, resulting in a need to limit a range of the categories.
To avoid problems like the above, there is provided a service of a cooperative filtering etc. that associates content having been co-purchased in the past with each other based on purchase information of other users having a similar taste to recommend content not purchased by the user yet (See a non-patent document 1, for instance).
However, even a system like the above applies, to a key, merely information representing an occurrence of a co-purchase case in the past, so that there is no special relationship between the contents, resulting in a problem of a non-persuasive recommendation, that is, recommendation of little interest.
[Non-patent document 1]
    “Information Recommend”, [online], [Retrieved on Dec. 19, 2003], Internet<http://www-toralab.ics.nitech.ac.jp/research/past/2002/papits/InformationRecommend-e.html>